


cheer for me too

by PetitSkittles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheerleaders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, They fight a lot, cheerleader mingyu, goth biker minghao, jk its bcs he loves them, mingyu steals minghaos crop tops to annoy him, mingyu wears pink and minghao loves fishnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/pseuds/PetitSkittles
Summary: Mingyu thinks of himself as a nice guy, but after his first meeting with Seo Myungho, he doesn't mind putting the "r" in "p(r)etty".Not like he really cares about The Asshole. hao_o, a makeup artist he befriended on Instagram, and the collaboration he asked for are way more important.(aka: Mingyu and Minghao keep misunderstanding each other and everything would have been easier for Seungkwan and Doyeon if Minghao didn't decide to go by his Korean name)





	cheer for me too

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of related to "our castle under the sea" and maybe you'll understand why before the last chapter (*ゝω・)ﾉ
> 
> (you really don't need to read ocuts to understand this... and you don't need to read this to understand ocuts)
> 
> i'll probably change the summary later... i swear all my inspiration leaves me when i have to write one (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> hope you'll enjoy "cheer for me too" (●♡∀♡)
> 
> (this is the prologue, so it's short... my chapters usually have around 7k words, so don't worry about that!)

It all starts with _Bring It On_ playing in the background.

         Well, maybe it starts when Kim Mingyu officially meets The Asshole, but that wouldn’t have happened if Wen Junhui never talked to Mingyu, which happens because Pledis’s cheer squad’s leader decided to get more boys in the team… with _Bring It On_ playing in the background.

         “That’s a great routine,” Nayoung comments. “We could do something like that.”

         “Nah. We don’t have enough boys. My cousin isn’t enough.”

         Jieqiong grabs the Doritos bag and drops the subject, but Nayoung refuses to let go of any of them.

         “If that’s our problem, then we just need more boys!”

         “Just give me the damn Doritos.”

 

The only reason why Mingyu is standing is because of the two coffees he drank and it’s definitely too early for people jumping on him to ask if he wants to join the cheer squad – and especially the way Wen Junhui asks him.

         “…so that’s why we need more boys in the team and my cousin asked me to ask my friends but I don’t have any boy friends – like friends who are boys not boyfriends dating – because I’m a cheerleader and other guys think it’s too gay and they don’t want to be seen with the gay guy and they probably also think they could turn gay by breathing in my direction – which is absolutely stupid by the way – and all that stuff probably makes you want to refuse because who would want to go through all of that–”

         “I’m actually interested in that cheer squad… but, uh, breathe. I’m getting worried,” Mingyu stops him once his face turns red.

         “What, really?”

         “Yeah. Destroying society’s sexist stereotypes sounds fun.”

        

         When Junhui drags him to the little group, Mingyu’s surprised to see some familiar faces, like Nayoung’s. Pledis is one of the best universities in the whole country, but its reputation has nothing to do with his presence. Without Boo Seungkwan, he wouldn’t even have thought of coming back from Korea. They both got tired of talking through Skype – who even use Skype anymore? – and Instagram, so they decided that one of them would join the other once they were in university.

         Doyeon literally begged her cousin to be the one to leave and he couldn’t refuse her that. After learning about the four jobs she got so she could afford to spend a week in Korea with him every summer since he left, it would have been rude (and heartless) to say no.

         Seungkwan being there doesn’t surprise him but seeing the girl who used to babysit him is weird and he stops, gasping at Nayoung. In his memories, she’s tall and absolutely gorgeous (thanks to Seungkwan, she’s now aware of the crush he used to have on her). Now, she’s still as beautiful – maybe even prettier – and she dyed her hair a light brown that may suit her better than her natural dark hair. Mingyu left when he was still a child and, after puberty hit him like a motherfucking plane, he’s way taller than her. Somehow, it doesn’t feel right.

         “Hey, Seungkwan!” he screams – way louder than he intended to – as soon as he gets over the surprise of seeing his old crush.

         In his excitement, Seungkwan crashes into him and nearly makes him fall. Mingyu can see Choi Seungcheol’s smug grin and, if that’s how his friend plays on the field, he understands why he is such a valuable player for the university’s football team.

         “Boo, you were in my room yesterday, it’s not like it’s been years.”

         “Still missed you,” Seungkwan laughs. “Now that you’re here, you better get ready because I’ll spend our first weeks together making sure you receive all the hugs you missed while you were in Korea!”

         “I swear, Doyeon is probably _your_ cousin. She told me something like that, maybe that’s your blood she shares.”  

 

To be honest, Mingyu isn’t surprised when the bullying starts. The small, skinny kid he used to be remembers how ugly people can be. He expected it to happen.

         Oh, he could get mad. He’s strong, lifting cheerleaders isn’t as easy as it can look. One punch and his bullies could be bleeding on the floor, hand on their broken nose, but he decides not to. Mingyu refuses to give them a reason to see him as the bad guy. Also, he already has something he can use against them and it doesn’t even take a month for Seungcheol to come to him, asking him after an awkward silence why his skin is so flawless. Mingyu doesn’t think of himself as petty… but Seungcheol hoping he’ll forget all the insults and punches he threw at him leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

         In the village they both come from, skincare is a thing for girls, which explains why most boys look like a pepperoni pizza. Mingyu smiles, puts every negative word Seungcheol said about him behind him – he doesn’t forgive him or forget them though – and gives him some tips and creams to buy. Soon, he’s seen hanging out with the football team’s captain and students suddenly think he’s cool.

         Mingyu can’t help but find them hypocrite, but he still gives them his best (fake) smiles. Telling them to go fuck themselves would only start drama and he really doesn’t want to deal with that, especially knowing he could avoid all of it by smiling and waving at his new friends. Seungcheol is surprisingly nice and seems really sorry about everything he did, so he’s the only one Mingyu can call a friend without lying. He wonders how things would have been if he didn’t refuse to sit at Seungcheol’s table in elementary school, if Seungcheol didn’t make such shitty, homophobic friends.

         (Mingyu still likes Junhui, Nayoung and Jieqiong more.)

 

Three months after the beginning of the classes, Mingyu is sitting with the cheerleading squad and talking about the cute Instagram user – he’s not sure if there’s a word for that… Doyeon used “Instagrammer” but it’s ugly as fuck – he met a few years before. “hao_o” is funny and nice, a master of sarcasm without making his comments too mean. In short, he’s a great guy and one of Mingyu's favourite people.

         Seo Myungho can’t relate.


End file.
